


[PODFIC SONGS] karen wheeler is my muse

by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Series: Oceantail's podfic poetry/songs [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/F, Love Poems, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Song, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: joyce's thoughts on her feelings for karen(a collection of poems, all single take recordings, no backing track or anything fancy)
Relationships: Joyce Byers/Karen Wheeler
Series: Oceantail's podfic poetry/songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985524
Kudos: 3





	1. poem #1: honey and knives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineonwinterdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineonwinterdays/gifts).
  * Inspired by [karen wheeler is my muse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072386) by [sunshineonwinterdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineonwinterdays/pseuds/sunshineonwinterdays). 



> I have never watched a single second of stranger things, im just making my way down the poetry tag to find poetry to sing :) <3 love these sm!

**poem #1: honey and knives**

**Stream/Download:** [here](https://archive.org/details/honey-and-knives)

 **Written by** [sunshineonwinterdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineonwinterdays/pseuds/sunshineonwinterdays)

 **Preformed by** [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics/works)

**Lyrics: ([original text link here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072386/chapters/63412528))**

she’s sweet like honey and sharp like a knife  
nothing cuts deeper than she in her tights  
she’s praying to god every morning and night  
but between my thighs is where she sees the light

a no and a yes and a kiss to my lips  
our love’s nothing more than tidy tips  
cause at night she whispers forevers in my ear  
and at day she wishes i’d just disappear

and still, despite being the sharpest of knives  
cutting into my heart with more of her lies,  
she’s also like honey, melts on my tongue,  
but tastes bittersweet like a love song unsung


	2. poem #2: of stars, sun and moon

**poem #2: of stars, sun and moon**

**Stream/Download:** [here](https://archive.org/details/of-stars-sun-and-moon)

**Written by** [sunshineonwinterdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineonwinterdays/pseuds/sunshineonwinterdays)

 **Preformed by** [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics/works)

**Lyrics: ([original text link here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072386/chapters/63468634))**

why do many songs  
compare women to  
the stars, sun and moon?  
when all I want her to be  
is the ground beneath my feet  
the air in my lungs, the heart  
beating in my chest  
coffee at cockcrow  
my red wine at dawn?  
i want her all day  
every second  
in every sound

but

i burn at her touch  
cause she is the sun  
i scream at the sky  
and she just moves on  
when i cannot sleep  
she is never there  
unlike the moon which  
shines on my cigarette  
at night when i miss her

in the darkest of nights  
i whisper her name  
when he says karen  
it never sounds the same  
cause he could never  
feel the way i do

cause to me she is  
the light and the dark  
burning her mark  
right onto my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the curse of doing single takes is that i fucked up on the FIRST stanza rip


End file.
